The Best time spent together by DaReya
by dreamysweety
Summary: 1 wrote a small scene. how cops spend their time together, share their feelings... its a treat for DaReya Lovers. a small remembrance of salony, sachin still miss her... :'( & how shreya & daya try to express their feelings for each other... :*


_** (Shreya comes to daya's room to see if daya is sleeping or not but at the same time daya suppose to go out of the room... both surprised to see each other...)**_

_**Daya:**_ arey shreya, tum abi tak soyi nahi ho? kya baat hai?

_**Shreya:**_ ha sir wo neendh nahi aah rahi thi.. isliye maine socha thoda thehelke ati hu.. par sir aap iss wqt kaha ja rahe hai?

_**Daya:**_ shreya wo mhuje b neendh nahi aah rahi thi isliye main b bahar ja raha tha... agar apko koi aitraaz nahi hai tho... challo saat chalte hai...

_**shreya**_: ji sir... mhuje kaise aitraaz hoga? challiye sir...

**_(& they start walking, they see sachin talking on phone outside his room)_**

_**Daya:**_ arey sachin, ab apko kya hua? kisse baat kar raha tha?

_**Sachin:**_ ji sir wo... kisi kas dost ka phone tha.

_**Daya:**_ kas dost ka? ya kisi aur ka...

_**Sachin:**_ ji sir.. wo saloni ka tha.

_**Shreya:**__ (blushes)_ sir yeh saloni kaun hai?

**Daya:** shreya, yeh saloni wahi hai jisne hamare sachin ki raato ki neendh karab ki hai.. kyun samji?

_**Shreya:**_ ji sir.. matlab sachin sir... ap bi?  
><em><strong>(and dareya blushes but sachin feels embarrassed)<strong>_

_**Daya:**_ ha ha ha.. sachin itna b mat sharmao.. waise ab kaisi hai saloni?

_**sachin:**_ ab pehle se behtar hai. ab usse kuch kuch yaad ane laga hai...

_**Daya:**_ yeh to acchi baat hai sachin, main to bagwan se yahi pratna karunga ki saloni ki yadash wapas aah jaye aur tumhe tumara pyar mil jaye.

_**Shreya:**_ **_(fully puzzled wat they are talking)_** sir, saloni ji ko kya hua?

_**Daya:**_ Shreya, saloni ek hatse mein... apni yadash ko chuki hai... aur sachin ko b bhul chuki hai...

_**Shreya:**_ i am sorry sir. mhuje yeh pata nahi tha.

_**sachin:**_ arey shreya tum kyun sorry bol rahi hai.. meri kismat me jo likha hua hai wali milega na.

_**Shreya:**_ sir aap aise mat bolo, main b saloni ji k liye dua karungi. ki jaldi se uski yadash wapas aah jaye aur phir tho humhe ek shadi mein dance karne ka mauka to milega...

_**Sachin:**_ ha ha shreya kyun nahi... par ek baat hai.. jab tak aap aur abhijeet sir jaise senior kunware hai, usse pehle main shadi kaise kar sakta hu.

_**Shreya:**__(blushing)_

_**Daya: **_Arey ab yeh humari shadi ki baat beech me kaisi aah gayi...

_**Sachin:**_ sir ab aap dono shadi kar hi do... waise b pehle abhijeet sir ki tarika tho thi par apki koi nahi.. par ab shreya hai na... tho.. aap charo jaldi se chadi karo.  
>baad mein hum sab ka number ayega.<p>

_**Daya:**_ **_(shy and embarrassed... whereas shreya fully shy & so she try to leave them and go... and daya stops her... by holding her hand...)_**Shreya... tum kaha ja rahi ho.. rukho main b saat me chalta hu...

_**Sachin:**_ ahem...ahem... sir aap dono kahi ja rahe the? sorry mere wajah se...

_**Daya:**_ arey sachin... ab tum kyun sorry bol rahe ho? ha wo hum bahar theherne ja rahe the... neendh nahi aah rahi thi isliye...

_**Sachin:**_ arey sir aap dono chalo mhuje to zoro se nindh aah rahi hai.. main to chala sone...  
>waise b mhuje dusri baar kabab mein haddi banna nahi hai...<p>

_**Shreya:**_ sir... aap chaliye humhe koi...

_**Sachin:**_ nahi shreya, phir kabi.. ab aap dono chale jao... good night sir. good night shreya. kal milte hai.

_**Daya:**_good night sachin.

_**Shreya:**_ good night sachin sir.

**_(& Sachin goes inside his room and dareya move on...)_**

**_Daya:_** yeh sachin b na... pata nahi kab sudrega... bureau me abhijeet aur yaha pe yeh...

_**Shreya:**_ sir.. sachin ki baat sach hai... ab abhijeet sir ko shadi kar leni chahiye.  
>aur...<p>

_**Daya:**_...aur ...

_**(shreya is supose to slip and fall due to water on the floor.. and daya hold her...)**_

_**Daya:**_ shreya... sambalke dyan se chala karo na... agr gir jati tho...?

_**Shreya:**_ to choth lagti...

_**Daya:**_ aur choth lagti tho mhuje...

_**Shreya:**_ apko.. apko kya sir...

_**Daya:**_ tho dardh mhuje hota...

**_(and they look into each others eyes.. but as they are in hotel daya tries to change the topic...)_**  
>tujhe uthake jo lena padta ...<p>

_**Shreya:**__ (also tries to change the topic)_ sir main itni b moti nahi hu jo mhuje uthane se apke pith me dardh hoga...

_**Daya:**_arey main to mazak kar raha tha... main to apko asani se utha sakta hu... kahe tho uthake dikayu?

_**Shreya:**_ rehne do sir... jab zaroorath pade thab dekhenge...

_**(as they move on... Daya pull shreya and make her sit in the garden swing...)**_

_**Shreya:**_ sir... yeh aap kya kar rahe hai..

_**Daya:**_ shhhhhh... dire baat karo, kisi ne sunh liya tho lene k dene dadh jayege.

_**Shreya:**_ sir aap... mhuje sharam aah rahi hai...

_**Daya:**_ shreya, gabrao maat yaha hum dono ki alawa aur koi b nahi hai... hum yaha aram se baat kar sakte hai...

_**Shreya:**_ sir... _(blush)_ phir b...  
><strong><em>(and she feels shy and looks the other side wheras daya keeps on looking at her...)<em>**

_**Daya:**_ shreya_ (turns her face towards him)_ mere taraf dekho...

_**shreya:**_sir, main nahi dekh sakti.. mhuje sach me sharam aah rahi hai...

_**Daya:**_ arey dekho tho sahi...**_ (and shreya looks towrds him.. into his eyes and very soon looks down)_** shreya tum bohot h sundhar lag rahi ho... yeh baalo ko clip kyun lagaya? **_(and he removs her clip)_**

**Shreya ****_(shy and scared)_****:** sir...

_**Daya:**_shreya tum kap kyun rahi ho? daro maat main apko marne wala nahi hu...

_**Shreya:**_(_hugs daya tightly and she gets tears in her eyes...)_

**Daya:** _(also hugs her...)_ arey aap ro kyun rahi ho?

**Shreya:** sir main apko khona nahi chahti.. main apse bohot pyar karti hu...

_**Daya:**_ **_(wipes her tears)_** main b apse bohot pyar karta hu.. itne sare pareshani k baad shayed ap hi ho jisse me jyada chahta hu...

_**shreya:**_ **_(falls on her shoulder and he too hold her...)_**

**_(aisehi raat guzar jati hai... aur pata hi nahi chalta...)_**


End file.
